Raven's Challenge
by Rookie9
Summary: Reven's been transfered to Raw. How will she do only knowing John Cena?
1. Chapter 1

First wrestling fanfic I've ever written. And I write in first person. XD Raven is an OC diva. XD Hope y'all like it. Disclaimer: I own nothing that has to do with WWE.

* * *

**RAVEN**

"Really? I'm being transfered to Raw?" I excitedly asked Vickie Guerrero.

"Yes Raven. You'll begin this monday in Knoxville Tennessee." Vickie replied with a slight smile.

I grinned as I pushed my long black hair away from my face. "That's great! What storyline will I be in?" I asked her.

"Well, according to the storyline the reason you go to Raw will be because you have a secret lover there, and you two can't be away from each other any longer." Vickie said slowly.

"A secret lover? Whose it surpose to be?" I asked wondering if it was Cena.

"Cody Runnels." Vickie replied.

"What?! No way! Not Cody." I practically yelled.

"Why not? What's wrong with Cody?" Vickie asked.

"Cody and Cena don't get along at all." I said like that explained everything.

"What does John Cena have to do with any of this?" Vickie demanded.

"We're best friends. I don't see how I can work with a guy who doesn't get along with Cena." I replied as I stood up.

"Well, I guess you'll have to learn how to work with Cody. You may go now." Vickie replied.

I frowned and walked out of Vickie's office. "Hmph. At least I'll be around Cena." I mumbled to myself.

**THAT SUNDAY**

I stepped off of the jet and immediately spotted John.

"Yo! Raven!" He yelled as he jogged over to me. He pulled me to him and we hugged for a minute.

"Cena, it's been to long." I said slowly as we pulled away.

"It's only been two weeks girl." John said with a wink.

"Yeah, but it's felt like forever." I replied.

"So whose love intrest are you?" John asked.

I looked at him as he picked up my bags. "Um... Cody's..." I said slowly.

I watched as John's eyes hardened. "Are you serious girl?" John asked.

"Unfortunately I am." I replied with a sigh.

"That stinks. I can't believe you have to work with Cody, and as your love intrest? Ouch." John replied.

I rolled my eyes. "You complain about him alot, but is he really that bad?" I asked.

"Oh,yeah. He's as bad off screen as Jericho is on screen." John replied with a sympathetic look on his face.

"Great. Just great, and aren't you going have to work with him soon?" I asked him with a groan.

"Yeah, some girl is surpose to hit me with a steel chair in the back toma..Oh man. That's just great." John said with a moan.

"So your the one I have to hit? Vickie didn't tell me that." I said with a frown.

While we were talking we were also walking. When we got to the car John put my bags in the trunk, than he opened the door for me. I climbed into the passenger's seat.

John closed the door than walked over to the drivers side. "We'll have to talk to Vince." He said with a frown as he got into the car.

**THAT NIGHT**

"Sorry guys. Raven's going to hit you in the back Cena." Vince said firmly.

"But Vince, we're best friends. How can we get in a fued with each other?" John asked sounding frustrated.

"That's your probelm. Now if you'll excuse me I have work to do." Vince replied.

John looked like he was about to argue with Vince, but I gently put my hand on his arm. "Come on Cena. I'm tired and I need a ride to the hotel." I said softly as I stood up.

John frowned at Vince, but stood up. "Fine. Let's go." He said as he walked out of the room.

"I can't believe this." I said with a sigh once we were in the car.

"I can't either. It ticks me off." John said with a growl.

"Hey, calm down. At least I'm at Raw." I said softly.

John's expression relaxed some as he began to drive. "Yeah, your right. I'm glad your here girl." John replied.

"So...Is Kelly Kelly nice? I'm rooming with her." I asked.

John shrugged. "She's ok, I guess. I'm sure you'll get along with her." He replied.

I nodded. "I hope so. I've never really talked to her. Actually your the only one on Raw that I know." I said.

John grinned at me. "Well as long as your with me you'll be fine." He said as he reached over and set his hand over mine.

"So...How's your mom?" I asked him.

"She's doing good. She wants to see you soon." John replied.

"I need to go visit her. I havn't seen her since Christmas, and here it is June already." I told him.

"I think We'll be near where she lives in a few weeks." He replied.

"Good. I want to see Carol soon." I said happily.

"We'll be at the hotel in about five minutes." John said as he stopped at a stop light.

I happened to look to my left. I gasped and grabbed John's arm. "Cena! Look out!" I cried as a car, that was out of control headed right towards us.

* * *

Uh-oh. What's gonna happen? If you've every read any of my chapter stories than y'all know I like cliff hangers. XD R&R Please.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two is up. Ok, so I know I stink at titles and stuff. XD Discliamer: I own nothing that has to do with WWE.

* * *

**JOHN CENA**

I quickly slammed my foot down on the gas pedal. The car launched forward.

"Ahhh!" Raven yelled as I jerked the steering wheel to the right to avoid a car, causing us to land in a ditch.

"Are you ok?" I asked slowly.

Raven looked over at me and nodded.

"Stay here." I said as I got out of the car.

A teenage girl got out of the car that had almost hit us. She looked shakened up. "I-i'm so sorry. My brakes wouldn't work and I lost control of the car. I hope I didn't hurt anyone," She said. Than she seemed to reconize me. "Your John Cena.." She said slowly.

I nodded. "Yes I am, and don't worry you didn't hurt anyone," I replied.

The guy whose car I almost ran off of the road got out of his car and walked over to us. "What the heck do you think you were doing!" He yelled at the girl.

She looked down. "My br-" She began.

"I don't want to listen to your excuses young lady! I'm gonna make sure you never drive again!" He yelled even louder.

"Hey! Listen to her! It wasn't her fault!" I yelled trying to get the man's attention.

The man spun around and glared at me just as Raven got out of the car. "Cena? Is something wrong?" She asked as she walked towards us.

"No, nothings wrong. Get back in the car." I replied as a Police car pulled up.

"What's going on here?" The Police Officer asked.

"Officer this girl could have killed me!" The man, who smelled like he'd been drinking, yelled.

"Her brakes messed up. It wasn't her fault." I snapped at him.

"Ok, hold on you to." The Officer said.

I looked at his named tag. It read D. Fisher. "Officer Fisher, do you need me and my friend here to sort this out? Because tomorrow I have a match." I said calmly.

Officer Fisher looked at me. "Your John Cena." He said shocked.

I smiled at Officer Fisher. "Yes I am, and it's a pleasure to meet you Officer Fisher." I said.

"To meet me? No, it's a pleasure to meet you Sir." Officer Fisher replied. Officer Fisher looked over at my car. "Will you please tell whomever is in there to come out?" He asked.

I nodded. "Yo, girl! Come on out." I yelled.

Raven opened the passenger door and stepped outside. She than made her way over to me. "Is something wrong?" She asked softly.

I placed my arm around her shoulder.

"No Ma'am. I just need to asked y'all a few questions." Officer Fisher replied. "Your....Raven right?" He asked.

Raven smiled. "Yes sir. I take it you watch wrestling?" She replied.

Officer Fisher shook his head. "Can't say I'm a fan of it, but my son loves it. Your his favorite." Officer Fisher said nodding towards me.

I grinned real big. "I'm glad to hear that." I said.

Officer Fisher nodded. "Umm, I was also wondering if I could get your autograph for him. If it's not to much trouble?" He asked.

"No trouble at all. I just need a pen and paper. What's his name?" I asked.

"Um..I, like don't mean to be, like rude, but I'm going to be grounded if I'm not home soon. So can we please hurry this up? Or should I call my mom and tell her what happened?" The girl whose car almost ran into us asked quietly.

Officer Fisher looked at her. "Right, call her and tell her what happened, and tell her to come pick you up. I'll stay here until she comes." He replied softly.

"Ok. My phone's in the car." The girl said as she started off towards her car.

"Officer, I'd like to press charges." The man who had yelled at the girl said in a gruff voice.

Officer Fisher looked confused. "Didn't you say she said her brakes weren't working?" He asked me.

I nodded. "Yes Sir. That's what she said." I answered.

"Than if that's true you have no reason to press charges." Officer Fisher said simply.

"What! That girl and this guy could have killed me!" The man yelled with slurred words.

Officer Fisher walked right up to him and frowned. "Sir have you been drinking tonight?" He asked.

The man growled. "That's not important." He said.

"Sir, I'd like you to take a sobriety test." Officer Fisher said.

"My mom's on the way." The girl said as she came back from her car.

The man swore. "I ain't taking no subriety test." He yelled.

Another Police car pulled up on the side of the road. A Police Officer got out of the car and walked over to us. "Need any help Danny?" She asked.

Officer Fisher looked up at her. "Yeah Tracey, talk to these guys and find out what happened to her car. She says the brakes stopped working." Officer Fisher replied.

Officer Tracey nodded. "No probelm. Come on let's find out what happened." She said as she led us over to her Squad car.

**AN HOUR LATER**

We were fineally on our way to the hotel. The girl's, whose name was Libbie, mom came and picked her up, and the guy had been drunk. Raven and I had given Officer Fisher our autographs for his son.

"Are we there yet?" Raven asked for the tenth time.

"Raven, I answered you two minutes ago." I replied.

Raven grinned as she pushed her long hair out of her face. "I'm tired Cena. I have to get up early tomorrow and I wanna get some sleep." She mumbled.

"Girl, it's only ten." I said with a huff. "We're here." I said a minute later as we pulled into a Holiday Inn.

Once I had parked the car Raven unbuckled her seatbeat and got out before I had even cut the car off. Raven opened the back door and got out her bags. "Ok let's go." She said as I got out of the car.

"Girl for someone whose tired you sure do move fast." I said as I took her bags from her.

Raven grinned. "That's because I'm in a hurry. I just want to go to my room and relax." She replied.

I smiled a slow smile. "You don't even have a match tomorrow. So you get to sleep in late." I said.

"Ugh, you forgot? We have to meet with the creative team tomorrow morning." Raven told me.

"Oh yeah. I forgot." I replied.

Raven rolled her eyes. "Wait for me while I check in ok?" She said as she headed off to the check in counter.

I rolled my eyes as I watched her go.

A few minutes later we we're outside the door of her hotel room. "Thanks for picking me up at the Airport Cena." Raven said as I handed her her bags.

"No probelm girl. You know you got me wrapped around that little finger of yours." I said with a grin.

Raven smiled back at me. "Well see ya tomorrow. Good night." She said as she opened her door.

I leaned in and kissed her on the forehead. "Good night girl. See you tomorrow." I replied. I than turned and headed towards my room.

* * *

Whew. I finally finshed this chapter. XD R&R please. ^^


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

Enjoy. Disclaimer: I own nothing that has to do with the WWE.

* * *

**RAVEN**

"Hi. I'm Cody, but I'm sure you already knew that." Cody said cockily as he held out his hand.

I took it and shook it. "I'm Raven." I said in a bored tone.

"So are you ready for the biggest push of your career?" He asked me.

I immediately disliked Cody Runnels. He was cocky and arrogant, and I can't stand people who are cocky and arrogant. So I decided to take him down a few notches. I smiled sweetly at him and nodded. "Yep. I can't think of a bigger push than working with John Cena." I replied.

Cody frowned at me. "I wasn't talking about Cena." He mumbled.

I gave him a blank stare. "Really? Are we working with someone bigger than him? If so that'd be great! I think it's awesome how big stars like Cena are in story lines with not so popular stars like us." I said playing dumb.

Cody shook his head. "Whatever." He mumbled as he walked off.

"Good job Raven." John Cena said with a laugh.

I turned around and grinned. "This might be fun." I said.

Cena grinned at me.

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

I escorted Cena out to the ring. I gave him a hug and kissed him on the cheek. Than I slid out of the ring and watched as the match began.

The match was almost over when the Ref got 'accidentally' knocked down. When that happened I grabbed a steel chair and slid into the ring. Cena was just getting up from trying to pin Cody. I hesitated a second than hit him in the back with the chair. I than quickly got out of the ring.

Cody got up and quickly did Cross Rhodes on Cena and covered him. The Ref got up. Cena lost the match.

I climbed into the ring and hugged Cody.

Cody grinned than kissed me.

I was shocked. He wasn't surpose to kiss me, I pulled away and grinned at him. What shocked me more than him kissing me was that I had enjoyed it. I grabbed his wrist and lifted his arm in the air.

**LATER**

"He _kissed_ you?!?!" John demanded.

I nodded. "Yeah."

"That little Punk." John said with a frown.

I shrugged. "It was just a kiss...." I said slowly.

John shook his head. "Did you enjoy it?" He asked.

I knew telling him that I kinda did was a bad idea so I shook my head and said, "Of course not!"

John narrowed his eyes.

"Ceeeeeeena!" I whined. I hated when he gave me that look. It meant he didn't believe me.

"Whatever." He said. Than he walked away.

"Cena...." I said softly.

"Hey Raven." Cody said as he came up to me.

I turned and frowned at him. Than I slapped him.

"Hey! What was that for?" Cody asked with an angry look on his face.

"For kissing me!" I yelled. Than I turned and walked off.

**JOHN CENA**

"What's wrong with you?" Randy Orton asked me.

"Nothing." I mumbled.

"Sure. It looked like you were upset with that new girl rom Smackdown." Randy said glancing over to where Raven had been..

"I'm gonna go take a shower." I said avoiding talking about it.

**BACK AT THE HOTEL**

"John what's up?" Randy asked me.

I looked up at him. Than I looked back down at my laptop. "What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well all you've done since we've been back is lie on the bed with that laptop of yours. You havn't said a word. That is very unlike you." Randy replied.

I sighed as I closed my laptop. I than sat up. "I guess I'm mad at Raven." I said slowly.

Randy had a blank look on his face. "Who?" He asked.

"Raven, the Diva from Smackdown, she came over to Raw to get a push. On Smackdown she was mostly a Jobber." I replied.

"Oh. Her. What did she do?" He asked confused.

"I think she liked it when Cody kissed her." I blurted out.

Randy looked even more confused. "And your mad that a girl you just met kissed Cody, the guy you can't stand, why?" He asked.

"I didn't just meet her. I've known Raven since she was five. She knows I don't like Cody. So she shouldn't like him either." I said firmly.

A grin spread over Randy's face. "Aha! So you _like_ her. You're jealous of Cody aren't you?" He asked.

I laughed. "Me and Raven? Nah. Man we're just friends." I replied.

"Suuure. Than if you're just friends if she likes Cody than you should be ok with that.

I shook my head. "Cody's not good enough for her." I said stubbornly.

"Cody may seem cocky, but once you get to know him he's really not that bad." Randy replied.

I frowned. "I don't know...." I said.

"Well, it's late. I'm gonna get some sleep. So see ya tomorrow." Randy said as he went over to his bed.

"Goodnight." I replied. I got up went to the Bathroom and brushed my teeth. When I was done I went to bed. I've never had trouble going to sleep, but tonight I stayed awake for what felt like hours thinking. _'She can't like Cody. She thought he was cocky, and Raven doesn't like cocky guys.' _I thought. Than I thought about what Randy said. _'Me jealous? Of Cody? Never. Raven's just a good Friend. I don't care about her like that.... Or do I?'_ I thought as I fell asleep.

* * *

Ok guys tell me what y'all think. Should Cena and Raven get together? Should Cody and Raven get together? Hope y'all enjoyed this Chapter. Please R&R. ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

Hope y'all enjoy this chapter. Disclaimer: I own nothing that has to do with The WWE.

* * *

**RAVEN**

**WENSEDAY**

"So you guys have been friends for, like ever?" Kelly Kelly asked me.

I nodded. "Yep. He's like a brother to me." I replied.

"That must be cool. John's a really cool guy." Melina said.

"So, if he's like your Brother. than you two aren't dating. Right?" Maria asked me.

I Laughed out loud. "Me and Cena? No way. I think that would be to weird. Since I lived with him when I was growing up." I bit my lip after I had said that. I don't like giving away personal information, especially to people I barely know. I looked around the table at Kelly Kelly, Melina, and Maria.

"You lived with him?" Maria asked.

I shrugged. "It's not something I share alot, but his mom, I usally call her Momma Cena or Carol, took me in when I was five." I replied.

"What happened to your Parents?" Melina asked.

I looked down at my Chocolate Milkshake. "My mom died. She was best friends with Carol." I replied.

"What about your dad?" Kelly Kelly asked as she took a sip of her Coke.

I shrugged. "I don't know. I've never met him." I replied.

"That stinks." Maria said.

I nodded and was about to say something when my phone rang. I grabbed it and looked at the Caller ID. It was Cena. "I Gotta take this." I said. I stood up and walked away. "Hello?" I said answering my phone.

**JOHN CENA**

"Hey Raven." I said softly.

"Hey Cena." Raven replied.

"I'm sorry about getting upset at you eariler. It's really none of my buisness who you kiss." I said slowly.

"Cena, don't worry about it. You don't like him. I understand. Besides I don't even like him." Raven said quickly.

"Ok. Good. So are you ready for your match Monday?" I asked her.

Raven was silent for a moment. "What?! I have a match?" She asked excitedly.

"They haven't told you yet? Opps." I replied.

"Who am I wrestling?" Raven asked.

"I shouldn't tell you...." I teased.

"Ceeeeeena! Tell me!" Raven begged.

"No, but she'll come out after we argue and challenge you to a match." I replied.

"Hmph! Why didn't Vince tell me this? I talked to him ealier today." Raven complained.

I grinned. "Vince told me I could tell you." I replied.

"Well tell me!!!!!" Raven growled.

"No. I'll let it be a surprise." I said.

"Than at least tell me if I'm surpose to win or lose and how!" Raven said.

I could tell she was losing what little patience she has. "You're surpose to win. By a Tap-Out. You do know a submission move right?" I asked.

"I've been working on one....." Raven said slowly.

"Can you do it?" I asked.

"Yeah." She said quickly.

"Ok. I have to go. I'll talk to you later." I replied.

"Ok. Bye." Raven said. Than she hung up.

**MONDAY NIGHT**

"Raven....Why? I thought you cared about me." I said slowly, softly.

"Me? Care about you? Yeah right. I was using you, I wanted on Raw to be with Cody. I knew if I used you you'd get me on here." Raven said coldly.

"You know Vince wanted to get rid of you. You've won what? One match? If it wasn't for me you would have been fired!" I said angerly.

Raven looked up at me and laughed. "Like Raw's Divas are any good. I've been training. I Can beat anyone of them!" She exclaimed.

I opened my mouth to say something, but Mickie James's music interupted me.

I watched Raven's face go pale as the Divas Champion made her way to the ring.

"Really Raven? You think you can beat anyone? Than face me." She said into a mic.

Raven quickly got into character again. "Brang it on!" She replied.

**RAVEN**

It was time for my finsher. Mickie was face down. I got down and quickly wrapped my legs around hers. I was in a sitting postion. Than I leaned back and grabbed Mickies wrists and lifted myself back into a sitting postion. Than I leaned forward so that I was on my hands and knees. I pushed myself up slowly. Mickie was now on top of me. As I pushed myself up I pulled her arms and legs away from each other. The submission was a good one. Besides pulling her legs and arms it also stretched her stomach.

Mickie cried out in pain.

"Do you give up Mickie?" The Ref asked.

"No." She said.

I pulled harder, pushing my back up to hers. Stretching her stomach some more.

She screamed louder.

"Mickie do you give up?" The Ref asked again.

"Y-yes..." Mickie said.

The Ref made the signal saying that Mickie gave up.

The bell rang and I released my submission on her. Cody came into the ring and lifted me up. I wrapped my arms around his neck and grinned. Than we left the ring and made our way backstage as John went to check on Mickie.

When we were backstage Cody grinned at me. "You did great in your first match here on Raw." He said.

Surprised by the complement I smiled politely. "Thanks Cody." I replied. "I'll see ya later." I added. Than I turned and began to walk away.

"Wait!" Cody said quickly as he grabbed my wrist.

I turned around slightly irritated. "I need to go take a shower." I stated.

"Can I ask you something first?" Cody asked.

His usaul cocky attitude was gone. "Sure..." I said slowly.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to go get something to eat.." He said uncomfortably.

I'm about to say no, but than I begin to think. 'This boy is interesting. At times he's real cocky, but at other times he seems kinda nice....' I thought.

"If you don't want to that's fine." Cody quickly said when he saw me hesitating.

I smiled up at him. "I'd like to go get something to eat with you Cody. Just let me shower and change. I'll be ready in about twenty minutes ok?" I said.

Cody grinned. "Ok." He said.

**LATER**

"Wow. You're eating all of that?" Cody asked as he stared at my plate.

I grinned. We were at The Golden Corral and I had gotton the buffet. My plate was filled with Pizza, Pasta, macaroni and cheese, and more. "I get hungry after a match." I explained.

Cody grinned back at me. "I like a girl with an appetite." He said.

"Really? Some guys would think I was a pig for getting this much food." I said as I made a face.

Cody frowned. "Well some guys are jerks. Has anyone ever called you a pig?" He asked.

I shrugged. "Yeah. Awhile back this guy did. Needless to say that was the last date I ever went on with him." I replied.

Cody shook his head. "Some guys are shallow. They don't like a girl unless she's super skinny." He said.

"Well thanks alot." I said sounding offended.

"What'd I say?" Cody asked confused.

I took a bite of Pizza. After I swallowed it I wiped my mouth on my napkin. "I know I'm not super skinny, but I'm not heavy either." I said in a slightly teasing tone.

"What? Oh! I didn't mean you were heavy or anything..." Cody stammered.

I grinned. "I know. I was just teasing." I replied. Than my smile fadded and I looked at him thoughtfully. "I can't figure you out Cody." I said seriously.

"Oh?" Cody said slowly.

I tilted my head. "Last week you were so cocky, but this week you seem down to Earth." I replied.

Cody sighed. "I know I've been acting like a jerk lately." He said.

"How come?" I asked curious to know why he's been acting like a jerk.

Cody was silent for a long time. "I guess it might be that I'm afraid of getting close to someone..." He mumbled.

I stretched my hand across the table and laid it gently on Cody's hand. "Why would you be afriad of getting close to someone?" I asked softly.

"I don't want to get hurt." Cody said sadly.

I looked at him confused. "You? Get hurt?" I asked.

Cody looked at me with sad eyes. "Not many people know this, but a year ago I asked my girlfriend, Leslie, to marry me." He said.

"Oh....Did she say no?" I asked softly.

Cody smiled a sad smile. "She said yes. We were going to anounce it a couple of weeks later, but...." Cody bit his lip, unable to continue speaking.

I moved from my chair over to the chair beside his. "But what?" I asked gently.

"She died. This guy tried to rob her. She fought back. So he shot her." Cody whispered.

My heart began to break. "Oh Cody..... I'm so sorry." I said softly.

"I loved her..." Cody said as he gained control of himself.

I didn't know what to do. My heart ached as I watched Cody. All I could do was hug him, and so that's what I did.

After a few minutes Cody looked up at me. "Thanks Raven. I'm sorry about that. It's just that it still hurts, you know?" He said.

"Shh. You don't have to explain to me. No matter how long it's been losing someone you love hurts." I replied softly.

Cody was silent for a moment than he asked, "Have you ever lost someone you loved Raven?"

I nodded. "My mom died when I was five." I replied.

"I'm so sorry Raven. That must have been rough." He replied.

I shrugged. "Yeah it was." I said.

**LATER BACK AT THE HOTEL**

"I had a good time tonight." I told Cody as we stood beside the door to my Hotel room.

"I did to. Maybe we could do it again sometime?" Cody asked with a hopeful look on his face.

I stood up on my tip toes and kissed his cheek. "I'd like that." I said. Than I went into my room and closed the door.

I sighed as I got ready for bed. Today, for the most part, had been a good day. I'm getting a big push on Raw, and I also discovered a different side of Cody, and who knew. There could be a future between us.

* * *

Oooo. What will happen next? R&R please.


End file.
